Long Lost
by Art-and-Music
Summary: After the giant war, Annabeth finds out some new info...about herself...AND her family...
1. New Information

**this is my first fic, so I hope you like!** **These are Rick Riordan's characters, not mine. :( Suggestions are welcome!**

****_ANNABETH'S POV_

_I ran down the hill, towards the Big House. Percy, Nico, and I were supposed to have a meeting, but we didn't know why. When I got there, Rachel the oracle and Chiron were there, but nobody else. I sat down, and soon, Percy came in, followed closely behind by Nico. Against my will, my heart did a little tap dance when Percy sat down next to me. We had been dating for a while, so this was nothing new. Chiron started by telling us that we were going to embark on a quest to save somebody, and bring them back to camp. Percy asked, " Isn't that a satyr's job?" " Not this time, he replied, " But, before I tell you anymore details, you must accept this quest." We accepted the quest, and Chiron told Rachel to come forward. " I believe you now need a prophecy," she said. Then she collapsed on her three-legged stool._

_To find who is lost, you must go west_

_This is definitely not a solo quest_

_You will return, baby in hand_

_But one may take their final stand._

_" So who, exactly, are we going to find," asked Annabeth. " Annabeth," Chiron said, " you are going to find your twin sister._


	2. Preparing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico POV

" SHE HAS A TWIN SISTER?" Percy shouted. " I-I-I never even knew!" Annabeth replied. " Of course, not." Chiron waved the thought aside, " You're mother and father hid her. They put her in the lotus hotel and casino when you were about three years old. Then she wiped your memories of each other." Chiron said as if it were nothing.

" Yeah, um, why, exactly, am I here again?" I asked. " Because you know Percy and Annabeth better than most demigods here, whoelse would go on a quest like this with them?" Chiron asked. " Uh, no one, I guess," I replied.

" Okay then," Percy spoke," when do we leave?" " First thing in the morning." Chiron replied," So get packing!"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I have a twin sister who is about 15 years younger than me, what else is new? I thought as I walked back to my cabin to start packing. I entered Cabin 6, and slammed the the door shut. My cabin was on the Canoe Lake, their last activity until Campfire. I had about 30 minutes left before they came back, 30 minutes to pack my bags. 30 minutes of complete silence!

I grabbed my backpack, and made a mental check list of the things that I needed.

_- laptop? Check!_

_- Dagger? Check!_

_- ambrosia and nectar? Check!_

_- books in ancient Greek? Check!_

_- flashlight? Check!_

_- food rations? Check! _

_- Cash and Drachmas? Check!_

_- full water bottle? Check!_

_- bug spray? Check!_

_- sweater? Check!_

__Well, looks like I have everything. We'll be well on our way by morning!


	3. Goodbye Camp!

_****__  
_**Not much to say, except that the 49ers are going to whip the raven's butts on Sunday! Go 49ers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO:(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Nico POV

Oh, no! Not the Lotus Hotel and Casino again! What if we get stuck there? What if we can't find Annabeth's twin? What if we stay there, and never come back out? No, to many 'what ifs'.

I enter my cabin, and begin to pack:

_- Aviators jacket? Check!_

_- skull ring? Check!_

_- Stygian Iron sword? Check!_

_- Cash and Drachmas? Check!_

_- Ambrosia and Nectar? Check!_

_- Full water bottle? Check!_

_- Food rations? Check!_

_- Flashlight? Check!_

__Well, not much to do now, except wait until tomorrow...

* * *

__Percy POV

Time to pack:

_- Riptide? Check!_

_- Cash and Drachmas? Check!_

_- Ambrosia and Nectar? Check!_

_- Flashlight? Check!_

_- Food rations? Check!_

_- Full Water bottle? Check!_

_- Sweater? Check!_

__ Well, time to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning I raced Annabeth to the dining pavilion for a quick breakfast before we left. She won, but Nico was already there. We sat down at our own tables, and ate healthy breakfast of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy. Then, we were on our way.

Argus drove us to the nearest bus stop, and then we were on our own. We decided that it would be faster to take the subway, so we bought tickets, and hopped on. We sat ourselves in the back, and three old ladies came on soon after us. I looked at one's face, and discovered that I was looking straight into the face of my old math teacher, Mrs. Dodds.


	4. Alecto Returns

**Go 49ers!(super bowl XLVII, feb. 3, 2013)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any references.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico POV

Percy nudged my elbow, but I saw her too. Alecto, Mrs. Dodds, my lawyer, she has plenty of names. And it didn't matter whether or not I was a son of Hades, she had been sent to kill us.

I looked over at Annabeth, from the look on her face, she had spotted the Kindley ones long before Percy and I did. "We are getting off at the next stop," she told us. Yes, definitely, wether they were dead or not the next stop was now ours. Quietly, Annabeth took out her dagger and slipped on her invisibility cap. Percy pulled out Riptide, but didn't uncap it. I put my hand on my sword. Then they got up.

"I'm hungry, I think I need a snack," Alecto said. "Yes, a snack would be delightful!" the other two replied. They rose and made their way to us, it was now or never.

Percy uncapped Riptide. I pulled out my sword. Three feet of deadly Stygian Iron. Annabeth was still invisible, but I could tell she had gotten up. The old ladies began to change, their hands becoming long talons, their eyes glowing like hot barbecue coals, their skin becoming leathery. The firey whips of death appeared in their hand. "Long time, no see, honeys!" Alecto said sweetly. We charged.

* * *

Percy POV

I had fought Mrs. Dodds twice before, and I wasn't eager to do it again. It was three against three, so, each one of us charged a fury-sorry, Kindly One-I, of course got stuck with Mrs. Dodds.

I swung my sword, but her whip lashed around it. I swung it free, but she swung again. I cut the whip out of her hand. Then I brought my sword down on her head. She became dust.

I looked over at Nico, who seemed to be having some trouble. I snuck behind his Kindly One, and stuck my sword through its gut. Now only Annabeth's was left. I looked over, and saw that hers was gone. The train stopped. We grabbed our bags and left.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We ran as fast as we could once we were off of the train. How could I have been so _stupid_? I shoul have known that the scent of the three of us would be almost as bad as a cell phone. Two children of the big three, and a child of Athena. Two of us are 18 years old, and one of us is 15. Of _coarse _we were going to give the monsters a really strong scent to follow.

Percy suddenly stopped, and Nico bumped into him. I stopped just in time. "Look!" Percy said excitedly, "A McDonald's!" of coarse! Percy would want to eat at every fast food resteraunt that we came across. But, hey, McDonald's is cheap, and it was almost time to eat anyways. So, we went in.


	5. Continue On

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on my other fic, ****100 Hunger** **Games. Enjoy!**

**I don't own any references**

* * *

Nico POV

McDonald's. Really? I could've so done better than that! In other words, I loved their decision. We went in an ordered a 3 Big Macs. I think that Percy forgot to breathe unil he had finished half of his sandwich. Annabeth and I were enjoying ours too.

"Well, it looks like we need some other way to get across the country," Annabeth started," since we know the subway isn't an option. Any ideas?" "Let's get a cab to drive us aways, and then see where we are." Percy suggested. It was better than anything I had. "Let's do it!" Me and Annabeth said in unison. We threw our trash away, and left.

Percy hailed a cab, and we started making some progress. We didn't have much to talk about, so we rode in silence. Suddenly, Percy whispered, "We should get off at the store coming up here, I think we should do some walking." Annabeth agreed, and so did I. We got off.

* * *

Percy POV

Yeah, I know, it wasn't _actually_ a store, it was an aquarium. But I felt like we should get off here, I don't know why, I just _did. _

So, we went into the aquarium. Three words: It was AMAZING! There were sea animals everywhere! And as Annabeth would say, _the architecture was awesome. _No really, it was. We walked up to the Whale Shark exhibit. I suddenly had a flashback to the aquarium in Atlanta...

_We were riding in Esther's car. We walked into the museum. Kate took Frank's Roman coins. Frank stuffed his backpack with goodies. Gleeson Hedge complained about the friendly sharks. Kate takes us to Porky. Kate wonders off with Hedge. Monster Donut fireworks. Porky traps us. Keto and Phorcys. Frank the giant Koi fish. Power of the water. Pushing. Pushing hard. Harder than ever. The pain. So deep. So hard. Going to die. Have to give up. Tug in my gut. The cage explodes. I feel water. Cool water. I love water..._

I didn't realize I was falling until I was on the ground. The nearest cage, which was empty, had exploded, and I was in the middle of the water. "What happened?!" Annabeth asked, horrified. "Flashback, no more Whale Sharks please." I told her. I got up, and willed my self dry. Suddenly, a worker appeared. She asked if anyone was hurt, and we said no. I looked at her nametag. It read _Kate. _"Guys, I whisper, "We have to go. NOW!"


	6. Problems and Dreams

**Hi! I dont own any references**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

_Kate. Percy. Flashback._ Suddenly it all came back. Percy told us about their time in the aquarium in Atlanta. _Whale Sharks. Kate. Keto. _I remember now! The employee named _Kate _was really _Keto. _Yes, this must be another branch. "What was the name of the aquarium in Atlanta?" I ask Percy. "Atlanta Aquarium," he replied. "Well, this must be another branch or something." I told him. "Someone killed a Hydra Head," he told me. Probably, especially if Monster Donut is a sponsor.

I looked over at Nico. He looked almost completely white. "What's wrong?" I asked. All he could do was point, but it was enough. It was a hall way, probably invisible to mortals, and I could see the edge of a hippocampi cage. Percy looked like he was about to have another flashback. I grabbed their wrists, and dragged them to the door. We almost made it too. The Kate/Keto saw us.

"Oh, please don't go! You haven't gotten to go on the VIP tour yet!" she said. "We're okay, really," Percy said, "We'll just be on our way now…" he turned toward the door. "No!" Kate/Keto snarled, "You're coming with me!" Looking back on it, Nico was a genius. While Kate/Keto was talking to Seaweed Brain and I, he snuck up behind her. Once she was done talking, Nico's Stygian Iron sword speared her through the stomach. I slipped on my invisibility cap, and knocked her over. Together, we ran for the door.

* * *

Percy POV

Once we exited the aquarium, we kept on running. We needed somewhere to sleep for the night. Oh! A motel would be perfect, and I know just the one! "Let's go to Maid Motel!" I said. "Whatever," Annabeth and Nico agreed. We headed in, and paid for a one-night stay.

I got into the room first. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't horrible either. Perfect for a few demigods on a quest! The beds looked so tempting, that we dropped our stuff on the floor, and crashed. I hoped for no dreams.

Naturally, dreams found me. First, I dreamed of a girl. She had sea green eyes, like me, and dark red hair. It looked like she was running from something, but I didn't know what. I caught a glimpse of something. It was a Drakon, or, at least that's what it looked like. Suddenly, a Celestial Bronze throwing knife sprouted from its eye, but the girl hadn't thrown it. Then Thalia stepped into view. Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis, a group of maiden teenage girls who serve Artemis. I don't get it either. Anyways, Thalia looked at the girl. "Are you Aimee?" she asked. "How did you know?!" the girl said, somewhat frightened. Then something seemed to click in her mind, "Monster!" she went into red-alert mode, and started running. "No!" Thalia exclaimed. I knew she was thinking about when she and Luke had found Annabeth. Let's just say that this wasn't the first time someone thought that she was a monster. Thalia called again, but it was to late, the girl was long gone. Thalia started to run after her. My dream dissolved into nothingness.

In my next dream, there was a black-haired girl who I immediately recognized as Thalia. She was at Camp Half-Blood, talking to Chiron. "-was too slow" she was saying, "Try as I did, I couldn't catch her, she's had a lot of practice with running." "You must try again," Chiron argued, "Lady Artemis has ordered it. I have reason to believe that the Hunters won't be able to leave until she is at Camp. "But-" Thalia tried to argue. "She thinks your a monster, I know just don't do anything rash, and she may come to trust you," Chiron replied, "Now go!" my dream faded to black, and I woke up. I knew that Thalia an Chiron were talking about the girl in my first dream. For some reason, Thalia had been ordered by Lady Artemis herself to bring this demigod to camp. I also knew that she was somehow very important…


	7. More Dreams

**Okay, here's chapter 7! Disclaimer: I don't own any references**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I collapsed on my bed and crossed my finger as a hope for no dreams. Of coarse, dreams found me.

First, I was in the woods back at camp. I saw a hunter run past me in a streak of silver. It was Macie. She was Zoë's second until Bianca came along. Then out so far back in the woods, I could make out Thalia. It looked just like her except for the fact that she wasn't a hunter yet…. Oh, I know where this is going. I tried running back to the cabins, but I met her on the way. The old, shriveled Oracle of Delphi. I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't work. Green mist started coming out of her mouth, and she began to speak;

_The daughter of Athena shall watch and wait_

_ She will go before its too late_

_ Not only will she hide what's wrong,_

_ She also shall see for very long_

_ Hurry child, don't be late_

_ In your hands, is the whole worlds fate_

I woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

Nico POV

As far as dreams go, mine were probably least threatening;

I was in the Underworld, which is no big deal for me as Hades is my dad, and I was standing by the River Styx. I saw me. I mean, not a reflection, but a younger me. I was throwing Mythomagic cards into the River. Minos stood behind me. "I can't believe I used to play this game," younger me murmured. "A childish game, indeed," Minos replied then a female voice said, "Please insert drachma for another five minutes." no drachma was inserted-I mean I was frozen, do I couldn't do any thing. The picture of younger me and Minos vanished. Now, I was looking at the salt water fountain that used to be in the Poseidon Cabin. Oh, it had been one of the IM's (Iris Message) that Bianca had sent Percy the summer after she died.

When I woke up, Percy and Annabeth were already up. Annabeth was in Percy's bed, and I half-wondered if she had slept there. Once Percy and Annabeth were up, we started packing.

* * *

Percy POV

Annabeth had climbed into my bed in the middle of the night. I'm not ashamed to say that I was really happy that she did that. In the morning, I woke up first. I went into the bathroom, and took a quick five-minute shower. When I came out, Annabeth was sitting on the bed. I sat down, careful to not wake up Nico. Annabeth kissed my cheeck. I decided to tell her about my dreams. She listened to every word I had to say. When I was done, she said that she had a dream about the old Oracle in the woods during our capture the flag game a few winters ago.

We talked for a while. When we saw that Nico was up, we began to pack. We had lasted another day.


	8. More Monsters

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while:( I had a bad case of writers block, so this chapter might not be my best. The next one will be better, I promise! I don't own any references.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

We left the motel at roughly 6:30 a.m, so we had the whole day to make it as far west as possible. We left the motel, and zipped up our sweaters. It was chilly for a summer morning! We walked to the nearest bus stop, and hopped on.

This time, we prayed that there would be no monsters. Our efforts were in vain.

We boarded, and no one looked at us strangely, so that was a good sign. We rode for a while, and there was no sign of any monster. Eventually, Annabeth fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. I saw no reason to wake her, so I didn't.

After a while, we got our monster. The bus stopped at a Martin's somewhere in Ohio. A guy got on the bus, but it wasn't any ordinary adult male. He had eyes like an alley cat, and spoke with a French accent. It could only be one person, or should I say _monster, _Dr. Thorn!

* * *

Nico POV

Really? It just HAD to be him, didn't it?! It couldn't be the Minotaur, the Furies, or a Sphinx, could it? Apparently not. Man, I STILL had nightmares about this guy. The Manticore.

Annabeth touched my shoulder, ever so slightly. I looked to where she was pointing. The emergency exit! Of coarse! Both Percy and I nodded, ever so slightly. She opened it just as the bus was about to pull away. We all jumped. Unfortunately, Dr. Thorn jumped too.

When our feet hit the ground, we ran from the bus as fast as we could. I could hear the alarms going off. The bus screeched to a halt, and everyone started to get off as fast as they possibly could. We kept running.

Just as we thought we lost the Manticore, I heard a voice. "It is time that you are taken to the master!" it said. In two seconds flat, I had unsheathed my sword, turned around, and put it up to his neck. He was going to Tartarus!

* * *

Annabeth POV

I watched as Nico held the point of his sword against the Manticore's neck. "You. Will. Die!" Nico said. With each word, he pressed the sword point closer. Suddenly, a spike whirled out from behind the Manticore, missing my ear by a millimeter. Another one flew, impaling me in the leg. I cried out in pain, and dropped to the ground.

Percy unfroze just in time. A volley of missles shot at him, but he ducked, and rolled toward me. My leg felt like it had been broken again. Percy gave me a square of Ambrosia. It tasted like the chocolate cake that my dad had baked for my 6th birthday. I stood up uneasily, but I immedietly fell back down. Nico was lying on the ground behind the Manticore, but he looked unharmed. Percy stabbed Riptide into the Manticore's arm. He howled in pain.

I tossed him my Invisibility Cap. He caught it, and put it on. Dr. Thorn suddenly erupted into dust. Percy tossed my cap back to me. I caught it, but I was still on the ground. Percy walked over to Nico. I heard Nico make a small sound. Good! That meant he was alive.

* * *

Percy POV

I walked over to Nico Di'Angelo, and prayed that he wasn't dead. He twitched and groaned, which at least meant that he was alive. I poured some nectar into his mouth, hoping that he would wake up. He stirred.

"Nico!" I whispered, "Wake up!" he sat up groggily. "Where-?" he started to say. "Dr. Thorn? Remember?" I asked. "Oh, yeah…" he said, "He bucked me off his back, and the pavement is a really good place NOT to land," he rubbed his head, "I speak from experience." I helped him up, and we walked over to Annabeth.

I gave her some more Ambrosia, and she got up. We slowly kept walking west.


	9. Children, Lunch, and the Sun

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any references.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Percy fed me some more Ambrosia, and I was able to walk. It turned out that the Manticore had bucked Nico off, and he had fallen on the pavement. Ouch!

I got up unsteadily, and began to walk west with Percy and Nico.

We came across a park, and decided to rest. We all sat down on a bench, and I leaned my head against Percy's shoulder. Soon, I drifted off to sleep. Sleep was probably good for me, but the last thing I need is more dreams!

First, I had a dream about Luke. He was in the Underworld, by the banks of the Styx. I wanted to tell him no! Turn around, and run as fast as you can! Don't host Kronos! You can stop the war and your death! But, of coarse, I was frozen, and I could do was watch.

Just as Luke was about to walk into the Styx, a voice called out my name, "Annabeth!" I let myself leave the banks of the Styx. When I got there, I realized that I was in another dream. I also found myself face to face with my mother, Athena.

"Mother,-" I began to say. "Hush, child," she said, "I have come here on important business." "What important business?" I questioned her. "It is about your twin sister, Deserai Chase," she began. "When you two were born, Zeus told me that one of you had to be put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He said that, come your third birthday, one of you woul have to go. I went to Apollo, and asked if he could see anything in a prophecy that would help me decide. He said that he saw Camp Half-Blood. He saw a blonde haired girl with gray eyes-either you or Deserai-a black haired girl with blue eyes, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, and a satyr with brown hair. He also said he saw the girl, years later, at the top of Half-Blood Hill, with the other girl, Thalia. Percy came up, asking what was wrong, he held Thalia, and asked her who she was. Thalia replied 'I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus' but that was all. So I spent the next three years pondering which one of you was going to the hotel. Finally, I consulted the Oracle. She gave me a prophecy that said:

'_ Twins are being taken away,_

_ Zeus asks which one? Come the horrid day_

_ Annabeth plays an important role_

_ Yet Deserai will too come the day of toll_

_ So when he asks, you will reply_

_ The answer may make one die'_

The day of your third birthday came all too soon. When Zeus asked me which one was going to the Lotus Hotel & Casino, I chose Deserai, praying that that was the right choice. As soon as you left home when you were 7, I knew I had made the right decision. Now, Zeus told me to send you and two other demigods on a quest to retrieve Deserai. I told Chiron this, and here you are"

"Thank you, Mother," I said "Your welcome, but your friends need your help." and with that, I woke up. I didn't like what I saw…

* * *

Percy POV

Annabeth was asleep, her head leaning on my shoulder. Nico and I watched as people walked past, and I thought about Central Park back in New York. I remembered the battle against Kronos, all of Mannhattan had fallen asleep. I urged myself back to the present.

It didn't seem like we were there for too long, but we were probably there for at least a half hour. Three kids were playing tag, but I didn't think much about it. Kids played tag all the time in Central Park. But I grew suspicious when it started getting windy.

Suddenly, the kids began to change. They were no longer human. The wind grew stronger by the second. Thunder and lightning shook the park. The kids were storm spirits in disguise!

I was about to wake Annabeth, when her eyes popped open. Nico was already up, sword in his hand. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger, and got up. I uncapped Riptide. I charged a storm spirit, and took him by surprise. He went to Tartarus. The other two were, unfortunately, ready. Annabeth put on her cap, trying to take them by surprise, but they were too fast.

Nico stabbed, and I swung, but no matter how hard we tried, they were faster. Eventually, Annabeth struck one, and it dissovled, but there was one more left. We all went for it at the same time. It couldn't escape the Celestail Bronze and Stygian Iron coming at it. We were taking no more chances, we ran west.

* * *

Nico POV

I really hate storm spirits. And, naturally, they came after us. I hoped that that was the last of the monsters, but I knew better. After the storm spirits were gone, we ran west, as fast as we could.

Soon, we could run no longer. We just had to get some food! We trudged for a couple more minuted until we found a Taco Bell. We went in and ordered our food. Once we ate, we all felt better. We were discussing what to do next, when some one came in the resteraunt. A someone named Apollo.

He sat down next to us, and, before we could do anything, started to talk. "Listen, you guys have a ride waiting outside, but you gotta get in quick. Those people don't take to long to eat. This ride is gonna take you to Vegas, but you gotta go. Now!" Then he dissapeared. There was no question, we all left Taco Bell, and found our ride.

* * *

Percy POV

My first thought: Zoo Truck. This was eerily close to what Ares said so many years ago. We still left without hesitation. Hey, we had to get to Vegas some how!

We walked outside, and I froze.


	10. A new ride on an old truck

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**I don't own any references**

* * *

Annabeth POV

_Ares walks into the diner. He tells us to get his shield. We go to WaterLand. We stock up on supplies. We go to the Tunnel of Love. We get Ares shield. We find the love scarf. No love for Percy! Netting flies over the top. Hepaestus, oh no! Ahhhhh! SPIDERS! I hate you, Hephaestus! Percy's idea. On his mark. No, on my mark! Go! We leave. We go to the diner. He tells us our ride is outside. He gives us a blue__ backpack. Percy takes it. We go outside. It's a Zoo truck…_

Once again, our ride was a zoo truck, but not just any zoo truck, the same zoo truck. Even the_ drivers _were the same. Wow… I didn't realize that I was on the ground, but somehow, I was. Percy helped me get up. "Thanks Seaweed Brain!" I said. "Any time, Wise Girl!" he replied. Nico didn't understand what was wrong. "Ummm…Sorry to interrupt 'Bonding Time,' or whatever, but, why, exactly, are you guys acting up.

Percy answered, "This is the exact truck we took from Denver to Vegas when we were 12. Grover was with us then, and we were going to your dad's place to get the stupid lightning bolt." There was thunder off in the distance. "Err…I mean absolutely wonderful lightning bolt!" Oh, how I love my little Seaweed Brain!

* * *

Percy POV

Nico wasn't done asking questions. As we boarded the truck, he asked me more questions. I had a sudden feel that we were at the hunters camp again. The first time Nico and I met.

So our conversation went something like this:

Nico: did you like Annabeth even then?

Me: kinda

Nico: why are you happy about riding this truck again, it's so small?

Me: It was the first time Annabeth and I really talked

Nico: who's quest was it?

Me: mine

Nico: did you invite Grover and Annabeth along?

Me: only Grover, Annabeth volenteered

Nico: are you annoyed by me asking questions?

This took me by surprise.

Me: Do you want the honest answer or the good-friend answer?

Nico: honest

Me: yes

Our conversation ended. We were on the zoo truck. Headed to Vegas. A god had given us this ride. It was the quest for the stupid lightning bolt all over again, and yes, I really mean stupid. What are you gonna do about it, huh Zeus?

* * *

Annabeth POV

I really, really, _really _found it hard not to go into another flashback. Surprisingly, it was Nico who kept me from slipping into my own little world. "How long do you think this will take?" he asked me. "Honestly, I don't know, Nico. It won't take more than a day. This truck driver is breaking speed limits here and there. We should try to rest while we can." Percy and Nico agreed. I layed down next to Percy, and drifted off

My dream started like this: I was walking on a beach, alone. I looked out at the water, and Percy walked out, dry as always. I ran to him, and hugged him, he hugged me back. My mother's face appeared in the clouds. She gave us a threatening look, and we ran. I forced myself to wake up.

* * *

Percy POV

A girl was running down a side street, the same girl, Aimee, Thalia had called her. She stopped in front of a door to a shop. It said _Bonnie's Best-Seller Books. _The girl peered through the window, as if she were looking for something…or someone. Someone named Thalia. She decided it was safe, and entered. I willed myself to enter too.

Suddenly, Thalia opened the door. She calmly picked up a book, The Secret Garden, and started fingering through the pages. I realized that I didn't know if Thalia had Dyslexia or not. Aimee walked down the isle that Thalia was in, and stopped when she saw her, "Who are you?" she demanded. She said the exact same thing that she said to me; "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Aimee gave her a funny look and said "I'm Aimee Ty-" My dream was cut short. Someone was shaking me, hissing, "SEAWEED BRAIN, WAKE UP!

* * *

Nico POV

The zoo truck stopped for gas. "Hide!" Annabeth whispered. Easy for her to say. "Hey, Percy and I are gonna shadow travel outside the truck. We'll come back in once they're done. She nodded, and put in her invisibility cap. I grabbed Percy's hand, and shadow traveled away.

Once outside the truck, we ran into the gas station store. We bought two Gatorades (Percy insisted, and I don't drink Gatorade) and looked out the window. Percy and I had the same thought at the same time; "What state are we in?" we asked each other in a whisper. Percy laughed, but the cashier glared at him. I looked out the window, and tapped Percy on the shoulder. We ran outside, and shadow traveled back into the truck.

"What did you buy," she asked Percy suspiciously. I handed her the Gatorade that I was holding. "Thanks Perce!" she said. She opened hers up, and started drinking. "Didn't you get one?" Annabeth asked me. "No," I replied, "I don't drink Gatorade." Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, but I could tell she didn't get why I didn't like it. Probably, because I'm a son of Hades, he's not exactly all about energy and electrolytes. Oh, well.


	11. Into the Casino

**Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any references(I DO own Deserai and Aimee)**

* * *

Percy POV

Annabeth and I drank our Gatorade until it was gone, and Nico took a nap. We found out that we were in Colorado, not far from Denver. We figured that it wouldn't take that long, because it didn't last time. Annabeth leaned on my shoulder. Suddenly, she said, "We're here," in a voice that was barely audible. She was nervous about finding her sister, I could tell.

Once we were there, we wondered the streets for an hour and a half till we actually found the stupid place. gods, Las Vegas was confusing. Anyways, we slowly walked in. Instantly, I wanted to stay here. Concentrate! I told myself. This was going to be _really _hard…

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was nervous. _Really_ nervous. I gripped Percy's hand. My nervousness might just keep me thinking straight…

"We need to see Deserai Chase!" I confidently told the man at the desk. "Room 333," he replied, "And-" I ignored him. We marched up to room 333.

I knocked on the door. "Come in?" a young girl's voice said. I opened the door. "Hello," I said , "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and this is Nico." "Hi," she replied, "I'm Deserai Chase!" "Well, Deserai, it's time for you to come home!" "It is?" she questioned, "But I've only been here for a couple days!" I looked at her, and sparkling gray eyes stared back at me. Oh, gods! How long had we been here?! I grabbed her arm. "You'll love Camp Half-Blood!" I assured her. We left.

We walked straight out of the hotel, and onto the streets of Vegas. Right into a person with spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. Right into the Lieutenent of Artemis. Right into Thalia.


	12. Finding Aimee

**Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and most likely never will) own PJO or any other references(except for Deserai and Aimee)**

* * *

Nico POV

The girl standing outside of the Lotus hotel and Casino had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black punk jacket. She could only be one person. Thalia. **(And for all you Thalico fans, there is NO Thalico in this story) **

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked her. I realized that Annabeth was still holding Deserai's hand. "Looking for-" "Aimee!" Percy cut her off. "Who's Aimee?" I asked. Annabeth looked just as puzzled as I did. "A demigod who I was sent to find, but she thinks that I'm a monster." Thalia replied. Annabeth looked like she was regretting something.

Then Deserai spoke up, "Who _are _you?" "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenent of Artemis." Thalia replied. "Hi Thalia!" Deserai said, cheerfully.

"Look, I hate to break your bonding moment, but wear exactly _is _Aimee?" Percy cut in. Thalia's expression grew weary, "I don't know, somewhere in this city," she replied. "Could we help?" Percy asked. "We have to get Deserai back to camp!" Annabeth said, "Unless…no," "What?" Percy questioned. "Well, we could fly Deserai back on a plane, and then look for Aimee," Annabeth suggested. "No, no, gods NO!" Thalia said. "Yeah, no!" Percy agreed.

"Wait!" I said, "Annabeth and I could fly back, while Percy and Thalia look for Aimee." Annabeth looked at Percy like, I really don't want to, but we might have to. Then Percy spoke up, "I guess," but will Nico be fine on a plane?" "Yeah," I replied, "I'll be okay."

* * *

Percy POV

I really didn't want to leave Annabeth, but she was right, Deserai needed to get to camp, and neither Thalia or I were going to get on an airplane any time soon. "Be safe!" I told Annabeth. "You to Seaweed Brain!" She replied hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "Have fun with Zeus, Wise Girl," I whispered in her ear. They were off to the airport. "Come on, we have work to do," Thalia told me. I turned away, and followed the Lieutenent of Artemis.

"How old is Aimee?" I asked Thalia. "I dunno, maybe 10," She replied. I could tell that she wasn't ready to talk. Suddenly, I spotted dark red hair. "Follow me!" I told Thalia. We ran after Aimee, together.

After 15 minutes, she ducked inside a store, 'Bunk n' Trunk, for all your traveling needs!' Wow, Just… wow. We entered the store, and found Aimee looking at the backpacks. Did she have money to pay for one? Thalia stayed at the eof of the aisle, but I walked right up to her.

"Hi," I started, "What's your name?" "Aimee Tyler," she replied, absentmindedly, "Your with Thalia, aren't you?" I was taken back by this question. "How, how did you know?" "Well, who else would want to know my name?" she replied, I hadn't thought of that…

Thalia walked up behind me. "Okay, I'm going to trust you guys, but first, tell me your names," Aimee decided. "I'm Percy Jackson," I said. "And you already know me," Thalia finished. "Mmm-hmmm," she replied. "So, what's this 'Camp Half-Blood place' that your talking about?"

"Well," Thalia began, "It's a place for half-bloods, or demigods, where we train, and then sometimes get quests. Quests are when we go out into the real world to do tasks for the gods. You remember that series of freak storms a few summers ago, right?" "Of coarse! Who could forget?" "Well, those storms were actually Typhon, the greatest enemy of the gods. Finally, Poseidon and his Cyclopes army sent him back to Tartarus, but my point is, the gods and goddesses from Greece are still out there. And they still have kids.

"And you're, you're saying that I'm one of them?" Aimee questioned."Yes, we are too." I said. "I'm a son of Poseidon, and you already know that Thalia's dad is Zeus." "Yup," "So we really need to get to camp, will you come?" she thought about for a moment, "is it just a Summer thing or-" I cut her off, "You can stay year-round," "I'm in!" she told me happily. "Let's go!" Thalia said.


	13. Heading Back

**Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**You should know what I claim and disclaim by now, so I'm going to stop putting it in my chapters, I feel that it's a waste of time.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Nico, Deserai, and I ran to the airport, we had to get Deserai back to camp ASAP. We bought tickets, which left us with barely any money. We waited at the airport for only half an hour before hopping on our plane. Nico didn't look to excited about riding on the plane, but I figured Zeus wouldn't knock us out of the sky, at least not with Deserai on board. Well, I _assume _that he wanted her to come back alive….

Deserai was extremely happy to be riding on an airplane, and I felt happy for her too. I remembered the time when we flew from Los Angeles to New York. Then again when we sent Clarisse on a plane back to camp with the Golden Fleece. Then, there was the time when Rachel, her mom, her dad, and a pilot flew into Manhattan in a helicopter… Yeah, airplanes were a tricky topic.

I was deep in thought when the snack lady walked down the lane, and offered us a snack. We didn't have much money left, but I bought something for Deserai anyways. Neither Nico or I were very hungry, so we passed. I took a closer look at the snack lady's face. Well _that_ didn't take very long, I thought. Mrs. Dodds is, unfortunetly, a fast reformer. "Battle time," I whispered to Nico. He nodded gravely.

"Deserai, stay in your seat, no matter what!" I whispered to her firmly. She nodded happily, and kept on eating her snack. Mrs. Dodds wheeled the snack cart back up the aisle. then she turned around, looked at us, and hissed. "What's that crazy stalker woman doing?" Deserai asked me. I could tell she was scared. "Don't worry," I chided, "I've got it covered!"

* * *

Percy POV

I really wished that I hadn't let Annabeth go so easily. If only I could ride on the airplane too! But, I couldn't, at least, not if I wanted to live. Curse you, Zeus!

Aimee, Thalia, and I had to get back to camp on foot. Then, I had an idea! "Thalia, would it be okay if you rode a Pegasus again?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, which I took to mean _yes._ "Follow me!" I said.

I led them to a place where no one would see us, and concentrated. _Blackjack! I could use some help right now! Bring two friends too!_ In no time, Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie were right next to us. "Hey Blackjack! Can you get us to camp? Fast?" _Sure thing, Boss! _In no time, we were on our way to camp!_  
_


	14. Trouble

**Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico POV

My Stygian Iron sword was in my hands before Alecto was done changing. Before her twisted fingers grew into claws. Before her angry eyes began to glow like hot barbecue coals. Before her jacket becames leathery wings. My sword missed.

Annabeth glared at Deserai like, _Stay there, or you'll be sorry, Missy! _Then, she stood up, and her dagger cut right through Alecto's famous Whip-Of-Death. Then through her stomache. "That did _not _just happen," she told Deserai. "Yes it did!" Deserai replies.

The people on the plane stared at us. Then, they acted as if nothing happened. A new snack lady, one who looked a lot nicer, came by the snack cart. "Oh yeah, I left it here!" she muttered as she wheeled it back up the aisle. "I'm glad that that's over." Annabeth said.

* * *

Percy POV

Thalia gave me more than a few murderous stares before we were 1/4 of the way there, but eventually, she just fell asleep. Aimee, on the other hand, loved every minute of it. She eagerly looked around, her eyes tried to suck in everything she saw.

Finally, I asked her, "Are you Dyslexic?" What? She _was _a demigod, after all. "No," she replied. "Why?" "Because most demigods are," I explained, "How about ADHD?" "Only a tiny bit," she said, "are demigods usually ADHD too?" "Yup," after that, we rode in silence.

When we were almost to the Pennsylvania-New York line, when something black shot in between Guido and Porkpie. Thalia woke with a start. "Wha-?" she began. This time, it hit Potkpie's leg. _Owwwww! My leg! _It shot into his wing. _Saaaave meeeeee! _Porkpie and Aimee shot down. "Extend your wings!" I shouted. _To… Heavy! _"Blackjack, dive!"

Blackjack got under Porpue the best he could. "Aimee!" I yelled, "Jump!" "What?!" she asked, shocked. "If you want to live, you have to JUMP!" I yelled. "This is crazy!" she muttered as she hopped off Porkpie's back. His fall slowed. "GO!" I shouted at Blackjack. He caught Aimee at the very last second.

The three pegasi landed, and Thalia gave me her Deluxe, I'll-Kill-You-Later stare.

"Can you get Porkpie to camp?" I asked Blackjack and Guido, "We can make it back alone." _Sure thing, Boss! _They left, and we were on our own, heading back to camp.


	15. Back to Camp

**Well, here's chapter 15! Enjoy! (It's not done yet!)**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Our plane touched down at 7:30 p.m, and after the Kindly One incident on the plane, I didn't want Deserai to get hurt. We ran until we could run no longer, and we stopped. "We're almost there, let's just walk," I said.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "let's go!" Deserai nodded, and we started walking towards camp. Soon, we make it to the hill, and Deserai is so tired that I have to carry her up. I set her down at the top.

"Look," I told her, "that is Camp Half-Blood! You'll be staying that cabin with me!" I pointed towards cabin 6. "Come on!" Nico said. I pick Deserai back up, and we run down the hill.

We run into the Big House. "We're…back?" I said. There was nobody inside. We left, and went back into camp. I headed up to the Athena cabin, and asked Malcom, "Where's Chiron?" "Council of the Cloven Elders," he replied. "Thanks!" I called as I ran off to the woods.

I veered to the side, and into the meeting place of the Council. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair right by the thrones. "We're back," I tell him.

"Ah, good, sit why don't you?" two chairs appeared, and we sat down. "Where are Nico and Percy?" he questioned. "Nico is in his cabin, and Percy is working with Thalia on finding Aimee. I assume that they'll be back soon."I told him. "Okay, good," he replied.

I took Deserai back to Cabin 6. Malcom was still there. "Yeah, um… who's that?" he asked. I could tell he was trying not to upset me. Good idea. "Deserai, she's a daughter of Athena." "Okay,"

I took Deserai to the unoccupied bed under mine. "You're going to sleep here, and I sleep on this bed up here," I pointed towards my bunk. "Okay," she nodded.

* * *

Percy POV

I don't know how I could've been so _dense_! Obviously we were going to attract a lot of monsters! Then again, Annabeth _does _have her reasons for calling me Seaweed Brain and Kelp Head. Wait, Thalia calls me Kelp Head… See?!

Anyways, we were just past the Pennsylvania-New York line, and a Cyclopes came out of nowhere! We started running faster, when two more appeared!

"Seaweed Brain, come back!" the first one shouted in Annabeth's voice. "Please don't run, Thalia!" The second one called out in two-year-old Jason's voice. "No! Aimee, wait!" the last one shouted. Aimee whirled around, and took out a dagger that was black as nightmare. Stygian Iron. Then, she stabbed him in the eye. "Ow! Curse you, Nobody!" he wailed.

We didn't wait, we just ran! But 2 more monsters were still chasing us, and there was going to be more!


	16. Annabeth the Great

**So, here's chapter 16, but there will be one more at least! Don't leave!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I climbed into bed, and I had an awful dream. One I could swear was true.

Percy, Thalia, and Aimee were on a highway, being chased by Cyclopes. They ran away, but the Cyclopes were fast. The demigods would be dead if it weren't for the middle Cyclopes. He kept stumbling, and the others were dumb enough to help him. I realized the problem. Nobody strikes again!

Percy had riptide in his hand, and Thalia was holding up Aegis. The shield of terror didn't seem to do much good on a Cyclopes. Aimee was holding a Stygian Iron dagger, well at least it was pure black. Where she got it, I haven't the slightest idea.

Apparently, no one thought that standing and fighting was a good idea, so they continued to run. Aimee tripped, and fell. Percy and Thalia bent to pick her up, and that's when I noticed. Sea green eyes. Excactly like Percy's. My dream ended.

It was 5:00 in the morning, but everyone was up. I slipped out of the door, careful not to wake Deserai or my other sleeping half-siblings. Outside, was a trio of pegasi. Blackjack, Guido, and a wounded Porkpie.

"What happened?" I asked. But no one could speak horse except for Percy and… "Tyson!" I cried, "Tyson!" i ran up to the Poseidon cabin, and threw off his blankets. "TYSON, WAKE UP!" I shouted. He sat up, startaled. "Wha-Who, Whe-?" "Percy needs your help," I supplied. He got out of bed, and ran towards the pegasi.

"They say that a monster harmed Porkpie. Something fast and black. They also say that Percy needs help." I entered cabin 6, grabbed my backpack, hopped on Guido, and left. Nobody had enough time to react.

* * *

Percy POV

The Cuclopes were still chasing us when Guido landed next to us. Annabeth hopped off, and ran next to me. "My gods, Percy! Why didn't you contact me?!" she said. "I've been busy!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you stand and fight?" she asked. "We don't stand a chance!" I said. She didn't believe me. "Why don't you try?" she asked. "Well, I guess-" Annabeth turned around, and stabbed one in the leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Thalia screamed. "RUN, ANNABETH, RUN!" Annabeth didn't listen. I fought next to her, as did Thalia and Aimee. But things began to go wrong.

One Cyclopes got Aimee's shoulder with his spear. Annabeth looked over there, and the giant swung the shaft of his spear towards Annabeth's stomache. She went airborne.

"NO!" I yelled. Thalia closed her eyes, and Annabeth's falling slowed, but she still hit the ground kind of hard. Within seconds, the Cyclopes were dust. No one hurts my girlfriend. NO ONE!

I ran to Annabeth. She looked fine, but she was unconscious. I didn't have any Ambrosia or Nectar left.

I whistled to Porkpie, and had him rush Annabeth to camp. Then, I headed towards Aimee.

Thalia knelt at her side. The wound wasn't that bad, the spear only grazed her shoulder. Thalia poured the last of her Nectar on it, and Aimee sat up. "No more delays," Thalia said, "We have to get to camp!"


	17. So Close, yet So Far!

**I give you…CHAPTER 17! Enjoy!**

**ATTENTION: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ARE MoA SPOILERS! **

* * *

Percy POV

We attracted a few more monsters before we got to camp. Scratch that, we attracted TONS of monsters before we got to camp. Gorgons (Not Medusa), Hellhounds, Cyclopes, yeah… 'Few' is an understatement.

"There's another Hellhound coming up!" Aimee said. "One here to!" Thalia shouted. "Ugh! Got one here too!" I told them. Yep, that pretty much what we were doing as we were running to Camp Half-Blood.

"We got two Gorgons coming up!" I shouted, "Not Medusa!" "Good! Well, bad, yet good…? Ugh! You know what I mean!" Thalia said. I resisted the urge to laugh and say, "No we don't!" we needed all our energy for running.

More Cyclopes came up, but none of us said anything. We were worn out, but unless we wanted to be monster food, we had to keep running. Oh, how I hate being a son of Poseidon sometims! It attracts so many monsters!

I almost stopped running. "KEEP RUNNING KELP HEAD!" Thalia shouted. That brought me back to reality. I ducked a hellhounds' claw, and picked up speed. My side ached, and my feet hurt. This was going to be _really _hard!

* * *

Annabeth POV

I woke up in the infirmary, Malcom and Deserai standing by my bed.

"Percy!" I shouted angrily, "Grrrr! The stupid Seaweed Brain sent me back to camp! He is soooooo going to get it when he comes back!" "Calm down, Wise Girl," Malcom said. I glared daggers at him, and he shut up. Unless your Percy, it's a good idea not to anger me.

I wanted to go to Percy and kidnap him, but I was to drained to even stand up! Curse you, Cyclopes! I hate Cyclopes! Well, except for Tyson, but he's different.

"Soooo…" Malcom said, "Anything I can get you?" "My laptop," I said. Deserai watched Malcom go. Soon, Nico came in.

"Hey, Ghost King!" I said. "You're a ghost king?!" Deserai asked him. "Well, yeah, kinda," he said, "I kinda took the title from Minos a couple summers ago. So I guess you could call me a ghost king," "Cool!" Deserai exclaimed.

Malcom came back in with my laptop. "I, uh, go then," he waved as he left again. "Malcom's nice," Deserai said. "Well, he's your half-brother," I said.

"Can you tell me about your adventures, Annabeth?" Deserai asked. "The ones with Percy?" I asked. "The boy with green eyes?" she asked. "That's him!" "Yes!"

"Well, when we were twelve, Zeus' Master bolt was stolen, and Percy, Grover, and I went to find it in the Underworld. Turned out, Ares took both it and the Helm of Darkness. Then, when we were 13, Percy, Tyson, and I snuck out of camp. We sailed through the Sea of Monsters. We sailed to Polyphemus' island. We rescued Grover, and retrieved the Golden Fleece. That winter, the Titan, Atlas, captured me, and I held the weight of the sky. Artemis came and took the weight of the sky from me, but I was still captive. Finally, Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Zoë Nightshade came to save both me and Artemis. In the process, Percy held the weight of the sky too. Then, the summer we were 14, I led a quest into the Labrynth. Percy, Tyson, and Grover came with me. We found both Pan, and Daedlus in there. That's the summer that Nico named himself 'Ghost King'. Later, there was a huge battle. Now, it's called 'The Battle of the Labrynth' there were deaths, but we won. The next summer, we battled the evil Titan, Kronos. It was a hard battle that took many days, but eventually, we won." I stopped, not wanting to say the last part. No Percy. Jason.

I started again, "Then, Percy and I started dating. But, the following winter, H-he… Hera, sh-she took him. Washed his memories, a-and tr-traded him with this awful guy, J-Jason. I-it took us 6 m-months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 8 hours, a-a-and 34.78 seconds. I felt awful the whole time. I hate Hera now, well more than I already did…. Then, finally, we found him in this nasty Roman camp. After an Eidolon possessed Leo, 7 of us escaped. Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and me. In Rome, I went on a solo quest, and followed the Mark of Athena. T-then… oh, it was horrible! W-we fell. Percy and I. Fell straight to Tartarus! I… it-It was terrible! Then, we battled the giants. We won. It's just to horrible to talk about." I ended. Talking about the months without Percy, I just couldn't say anything about Tartarus. Nico looked at me in sympathy. He went there too.

"Thank you!" Deserai told me. "You're welcome!" the sparkle on her stormy gray eyes made up for it.


	18. A VERY bad Problem

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! My life has been really busy! So, yeah…**

**Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico POV

"Hey, what were you planning to do with that?" I gestured to her laptop. "Do you have an idea?" she asked me. "Your dad might want to know about Deserai." I answered. "Email him?!" she asked. "Yup, that thing doesn't signal monsters, right?" "Well…I suppose I could." I smiled.

She clicked something, and began to type. "Hey…dad! Do…you…remember…Deserai?" She turned it around. "Think that's good?" she asked me. "Yeah," I told her. She clicked _send._

The reply came a couple seconds later. _Yes, why? _"Hmmmm…" she started typing.

She turned it around again, "That okay?" I read it. It said _Percy, Nico, and I retrieved her from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Nico suggested that I email you about her, since my laptop doesn't attract monsters. I agreed because I felt that you should know. Love, Annabeth. _

"It's perfect," I told her.

Then, I left.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I hit the 'send' button. The reply came back as soon as the first one. Nico left.

_Thank you! I have to go to work now, but do you think I could see her sometime soon? _The reply I sent back was a simple 'Yes'

It felt good to email my dad. And there was no way I'd let him not see Deserai. But we probably couldn't stay with him anymore though… Curse you, step mom!

I desparately wanted to send help to Percy, but if I did, well, I didn't know how big the monster army was now. So, of I did send someone they may just become monster chow. I wouldn't put anyone in danger like that!

I turned back to my laptop.

Just then, an Iris message appeared. "Lady Artemis!" I inclined my head slightly. "No need for that!" she said. Was it just me, or did she sound panicked? "Have you seen Thalia lately?" she asked, frantically. "No, Why-?" my question was cut short, because Malcom and Nico came running back in.

"The Golden Fleece is gone!" the shouted in unison. Artemis looked like she was going to faint.

* * *

**I know it's short! But I will probably update either again today or tomorrow at some point! **

**P.S. vote on my poll! PLEASE?! ;D**


	19. Thalia's Disappearance

**for those of you who were wondering, yes, there will be a sequal**

**Chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**(Percy's POV takes place during the end if last chapter)**

* * *

Percy POV

Finally! A break from the monsters! Okay, it wasn't really a break, but we were hiding, and the monsters hadn't found us yet.

"I…don't feel good." Thalia said. I could tell. Her face was pale, and beaded with sweat. "Does anyone have any Ambrosia or Nectar?" I asked. "There's…a little left…in my bag." Thalia managed. I got the Ambrosia out, and fed the little bit that was left to her.

"That's…better," Thalia said, "Fresh air would be good," I checked to see if the monsters were outside. "The coast is clear!" I announced. Thalia got up, and walked outside.

5 minutes passed. 7 minutes. 10 minutes. I went out, and looked around. "Thalia!" I called, "Thalia!" no answer. The first place she would go was the Hunt. Ummm…I guess I'll IM Lady Artemis…?

I went back to our hiding place, and took out my water bottle and flashlight. "What are you doing?" Aimee asked. "Iris messaging Lady Artemis," I replied.

Once I got a good rainbow, I pulled out a golden Drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering! Show me Lady Artemis!" The rainbow shimmered, and Artemis appeared. "Percy!" Artemis shouted angrily.

I bowed. "Lady Artemis, this is urgent business!" "What?" she frowned. "Thalia's missing!" I said, "She walked outside, and didn't come back in! I looked all around, and she's not there! The only other places she would be are with you, or at camp!" "Okay, let me get this straight. Thalia _disappeared? _She was just gone?" "Yes," I nodded. "I'll IM Annabeth, and see if she's at camp." Artemis said. I waved my hand through the image.

"Sooooo… That's Artemis?" Aimee asked. "Yeah," I said, "She doesn't like men if you couldn't tell,"

* * *

Annabeth POV

"It's just…gone?" I asked them. "Yeah," Malcom said, "It's gone, Peleus is dead, and the needles are turning yellow again." "Well that explains why Thalia disappeared," Artemis said, "her soul was sucked back into the pine tree!"

The puzzle pieces were all coming together, now! Thalia was missing because the Fleece had been stolen! Someone killed Peleus, and took the Fleece. But the question now, is _who?_

I gulped down the last of my Nectar, and got up, slightly dizzy. I steadied myself on the edge of the bed. "We'll let you know if we find anything!" I told Artemis. "Bye!" the image dissolved.

Malcom, Nico, and I ran to the Big House. "Chiron!" I started, "Is it really-?" he nodded gravely. We exited the Big House, and ran to the Hill. "NO!" I wailed as I sprinted up. Even from a distance, I could see the yellowing needles of Thalia's Pine. "NO! No, no, no! This isn't happening! NO!" I began to sob.

Deserai came up, Grover trailing behind her. Deserai ran up to me. "What's wrong?" she asked. I wiped away my tears. "Nothing," I told her. Being a daughter of Athena, she didn't buy it.

"Something is wrong." she told me, "Everyone here is sad, and the tree is yellow!" How to put this? "Well, think of it like this, the tree is like a best friend to some of us. The yellow means that the tree is sick. We need the Fleece of a special Sheep to make it not sick again. That's why everyone is so sad," I told her.

"Okay," Deserai said, "I get it." We all headed back down the hill. It was almost bed time.

Deserai, Malcom, and I headed into the Athena Cabin. I tucked Deserai in, and climbed up into my bunk. I fell asleep crying silently. _How could Thalia be gone again?!_


	20. A New Quest

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**Anywho, here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I woke up, and instantly remembered last night. A fresh round of tears came out, and I blinked them away. _Mom! Help me! _I prayed. When Percy got back, the first thing I was going to do was drag him on another quest for the Golden Fleece!

I climbed out of bed, and got dressed. Then I walked to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast.

My waffles didn't taste as good as they would have if I knew Thalia was alright, but I forced myself to eat them.

Afterwards, I went to the sword arena. Practice felt like it took four hours! This was going to be a looooooooong day…

* * *

Nico POV

I left camp right after breakfast, and shadow traveled to California.

Outside of Camp Jupiter, stood Hazel and Frank. "We need to talk," I told them.

We sat down in the fifth Cohort, and I began to speak, "The Golden Fleece is missing, and a friend of mine, Thalia, was turned back into a dying pine tree. We need to get the Fleece back before the tree completely dies!" "Woah! Hold up! Let's start at the beginning!" Frank said. "Yes, please!" Hazel agreed.

"Well, about eleven years ago, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Luke were coming to camp. An army of monsters was after them. Thalia stayed at the top of Half-Blood Hill, in order to try to stop the army. Grover tried to tell her no, but she was stubborn. She stayed, but the monster army was to much for her. As she died, her dad, Zeus, took pity on her, and turned her into a tree. A pine tree. Six years later, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Clarisse retrieved the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus' island. The tree not only healed the poison Luke had put on it, but it brought Thalia back to life. The Golden Fleece was what kept her alive! Now, it has been stolen, and of we dont find it soon, Thalia and the camp's borders will die!"

"Okay…" Frank trailed off. "We have to find it!" Hazel said. "Yes! I assume that Annabeth will drag Percy out to find it too, but if we have more than one search team, we'll find it faster!" we stood up, and went to Reyna for permission for a quest.

* * *

Percy POV

Finally! Sleep! nice, wonderful, sleeeeeep! Of coarse, sleep only meant more dreams.

First, I dreamt that I was outside Camp Jupiter. Nico was talking to Hazel and Frank, who were standing guard. They went in, and walked to the fifth Cohort. They sat down, criss cross applesauce, in a circle. Nico began talking, telling them about the Golden Fleece being stolen. Lady Artemis mentioned that when she IMed back. Wait, that's actually the ONLY thing she talked about!

My dream changed, and I was in an alley. It was dark and raining, but I could see one thing clearly: the Golden Fleece. Since it was in the mortal world, it looked like a High School letter jacket with a Greek Omega-Ω-on it. The thief was breathing heavily. If I could've moved, I would've already uncapped Riptide, and beheaded him.

After he had caught his breath, he ran out of the alley, but before I could see where he was, my dream dissolved. I silently cursed in Ancient Greek. Just when I was about to get some good information too.

My dream changed one last time. The scene was from a couple days ago, but I was glad to see it. Annabeth, Malcom, and Nico were running up Half-Blood Hill, and Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "NO!" she sobbed, "No, no, no, this isn't happening, NO!" she sat down, her back against the trunk of Thalia's poisoned Pine Tree. I wished I could've been there to help her!

Deserai and Hriver climbed up the hill, and Annabeth stood up, wiping away her tears. She bent down, and lifted Desrai up. I woke up to the sound of growling.


	21. Almost Done!

**Happy St. Patrick's Day (again) I had time, so I figured I'd update!**

**Chapter 21! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

Aimee brought out her dagger, and sliced off the hellhounds' head. This meant that the monsters had found us again. I groaned, and sat up. "Come on!" Aimee hissed. "I'm coming!" I hissed back.

We ran out if our hiding place, and saw the monster army advancing. We both ran as fast as we possibly could.

We ran for an hour, an hour and a half, two. I lost track of time. The only thing I was thinking about was getting away from the monsters.

Aimee stumbled, wheezing. "Backpack…canteen," she told me. I opened her backpack, got out her canteen, and opened it. "Here!" I said she took one gulp, and handed it back to me. She looked a whole lot better now. Her eyes flitted to the army. She grabbed my wrist, and we began to run.

After a very loooooooooooooooooooong time, we lost the monsters. "Almost there!" I told her, "Only a couple more miles!" she whimpered. I looked behind me. The monster army. Figures. I grabbed her hand.

After a half mile, she started wheezing again. I got her canteen out, and gave it to her. Once again, she took one gulp, and put it back. "We have to hurry!" she said. We continued to run, but the monster army was getting faster. We made a sharp turn, and I slipped.

* * *

Annabeth POV

After lunch, Travis came running up to me. "Ugh, what do you want?!" I asked him. "Meeting, Big House, 20 minutes. Tell Malcom, Kaitie, and Clarisse. Bring Deserai too." he dashed away, to Cabin 10.

I entered Cabin 4, and walked up to Kaitie. "There's a meeting in the Big House in 20 minutes," I told her. She nodded, and I was in my way. I headed into Cabin 5. Clarisse marched up to me. "Whad'you want?!" she yelled. "There's a meeting at the Big House in 20 minutes," I told her. "Whatever," I left.

I entered my cabin, and walked over to Malcom. "Meeting at the Big House. 15 minutes." I say. He nodded, and I climbed up to my bunk.

15 minutes later, Deserai was in my arms, and we were walking towards the Big House. When I got there, every one had already come except for Travis and Conner. Figures.

I sat down, and the Stolls came walking in. They sat down, and the meeting began.

"As you know, the Fleece has been stolen, and we need someone to retrieve it. I don't knoe where it is, do I think we should send out multiple teams to look for it. Nico, Frank, and Hazel are already hunting." Chiron began.

"Kaitie, Will, and Piper, I want you to be a team. Clarisse, take two of your half siblings, Travis, Conner, and Leo are a team. Annabeth, your going to wait until Percy comes back, then you'll go with him and Grover. Lacy, Malcom, and Chris, you'll go. And, Pollux, Tyson, and Jake. You are dismissed!"

I carried Deserai beack to Cabin 6, and Malcom followed. When we got there, he began to pack. I opened my laptop.


	22. The End With a Twist

**hi! This is the last chapter! Yay! There will be a sequal, though! Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I waved goodbye to Malcom, as he set off to look for the Golden Fleece. I couldn't wait until Seaweed Brain came back! I missed him so much!

I walked to the sword arena. Practice would help keep my mind off things.

The Ares campers were already in there. I grabbed a sword, and hopped in line. The Ares child, Jasper, was beating everyone so far. I was going to change that!

I took my place across from him, and we began. I slashed and blocked, but I couldn't disarm him! Finally, he made his mistake. I swung towards his left leg, and he tried to block. At the last second, I twisted my blade against his. There was a _clang!_ as his blade clattered to the floor. I picked it up. "Bye!" I told him.

During supper, I sat beside Deserai. We didn't talk much. Afterwards, we headed back to our cabin. But something caught my eye. "Stay here!" I told Deserai once we were inside. I went back out. Sure enough, there was a huge monster army at the top of the hill.

The only people who could be at the top were Percy and Aimee. And now that the Golden Fleece was gone, nothing was going to stop the monsters from over running the camp. I sprinted towards the Big House.

"Chiron! Army, hill! Percy and Amiee!" he nodded.

I raced up the side of the hill, but I was to late.

* * *

Percy POV (Same time as Annabeth's)

I slipped, and twisted my ankle. Aimee held out the canteen. "One sip!" she said strictly. I took one gulp, like Aimee had done. I instantly felt better. "Come on!" I said. We ran.

After 4 miles, I could see the hill. "Head towards the hill!" I told Aimee, "Go!" we sprinted as fast as we could.

When we were at the top, I skidded to a halt. "Hold! On your promise, HOLD!" I quoted Chiron. We began to fight the monsters, picking off one at a time, but there was to many. I dared to glance back at the camp.

I saw Annabeth run into the Big House, probably to alert Chiron. Oh yeah…now that the Fleece wasn't protecting the borders, the monster army could invade camp! This thought renewed my strength.

I ducked the claw of a hellhound, and beheaded it. I sliced off a gorgon's arm, and advanced on some Cyclopes, but we were tiring.

Aimee fell, and I rushed to her side. We needed help, and fast!_Annabeth! Where are you?!_ I thought.

My wise girlfriend was sprinting up the hill. "Percy!" she called, but I wasn't listening. My full attention was on Aimee. She kneeled next to me, but I barely noticed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light.

* * *

3rd person POV (Olympus)

"Hurry up!" Athena hissed at Posiedon. "Shut up!" he growled back, "I need to concentrate!"

"I don't know why I didn't just do it!" Athena said, exasperated.

"BE QUIET!" Posiedon yelled angrily. Reluctantly, Athena shut up.

"Almost done…" Poseidon muttered. "and…PRESTO!" an small earthquake shook the camp, as a blinding white light shone down.

"Was that nessacary?" Athena asked, annoyed.

Poseidon smirked, "You bet!"

* * *

Percy POV (again)

I clasped my hand over Aimee's eyes, and shut mine tight. The hill shook. An earthquake. Really, dad? My hand floated off Aimee's face, and on to the grass. I hoped she wasn't blinded!

I prayed to the gods that this would be over soon, and immediately, the light subsided, and the hill quit shaking. Probably just a coincidence.

I looked at Thalia's pine, and saw that there was now two pine trees. I looked around the monster army had disinagrated, and Aimee was nowhere to be found. 

_We have to get the Fleece!_


	23. End Thank You!

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You guys helped me with this story! Thank you so much! I hope to start my next one, ****Finding the Fleece,**** soon! Thanks again! You guys mean so much to me!**

** - Thalia **


End file.
